


Joey Drew Studios Does Hollywood

by phantomthief_fee



Series: Haunted Ink [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basically where the whole game is just a movie, Part 2 of my Halloween fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: Due to the interest in the haunted house, the studio gets offered the chance to do a movie based on Joey's idea. They tackle it in their own unique way.





	Joey Drew Studios Does Hollywood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Screams and Laughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256197) by [MsFaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust). 



So they were making a movie. The whole studio was buzzing over it. They’d be going to a movie studio, interacting with actual directors, actors, producers. It was all so exciting! Joey, of course, was full of ideas. He’d planned this whole thing out, no detail left unchecked. Sammy would, of course, be back in the body paint again. But this time, Norman would be joining him. Norman wasn’t too happy about having to put on the projector head prop. But then again, Norman wasn’t too happy about a lot of things in the studio. The music director was honestly a little nervous about going to a movie studio. There would be a lot of new people, new environments...Sammy didn’t do well with change, least of all when it involved being around new people and places. 

“I’m sure it’ll be alright.” Susie tried to assure him. “If you need a break, Joey will understand. He lets Cordelia take breaks when  _ she _ has panic attacks, and she’s just an intern.”

“But what if the producers think I’m unprofessional?” Sammy asked, beginning to tap his pen on the desk. “What if it reflects poorly on Joey?”

“Sammy, it will be alright.” Susie said, her voice firm. “Joey will understand. He knows you.” She waited until his frantic tapping had slowed down before putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“We’re here for you.” 

“Thanks.” He tentatively put his hand on hers. 

“Hey,” Allison poked her head in. “We’re headed to the studio soon. You’re all coming, right?”

“Yeah. Just give us a second.” Susie said. Sammy nodded vaguely. It would be okay. He would be okay. 

“Who’s ready to go to a movie studio?!” Wally slammed the door open, pushing Allison out of the way. “Because I am fucking stoked!”

“Hello to you too, Wally.” Susie sighed. Allison gave Wally a withering look before turning on her heel and flouncing upstairs. 

“Whoops.” Wally laughed nervously. “But seriously, you guys excited or what? We’re in the big times now! We’ll be stars!”

“ _ If _ the movie goes well.” Sammy reminded him. “If.”

“Aren’t you excited to be a star, Sammy?” Wally asked. “You can spook an entire generation!”

“Do you really think people will be interested in me?” Sammy asked, trying not to sound hopeful. He didn’t want to seem desperate. 

“You were a favorite at the haunted house.” Susie pointed out. 

“I was?”

“No one told you?” Susie frowned a little. “I would have thought you’d be the first to know.”

“You were all the rage! Everyone loved you! We even had a few ladies ask for your number.” Wally waggled his eyebrows. 

“Why did no one tell me that?!” Good God, that explained why teenage girls kept hanging around the studio. 

“Joey probably forgot.” Susie said. Sammy grumbled and grabbed his coat. For someone with so many ideas, Joey was surprisingly scatterbrained. The three of them went upstairs and each got into their respective cars to get over to the studio. Allison, Susie, Alice, Cordelia, and Sammy all took a car together. For most of the ride, it was quiet. They were all exhilarated, but terrified, at the same time. Allison and Cordelia chattered to one another about how exciting this was. They were both barely out of their teens, so it wasn’t surprising that they were the most excited out of all of the studio employees.

“I mean, I’ll be working behind the scenes, but still!” Cordelia clapped her hands together and bounced in her seat. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re not disappointed at not having a role.” Susie glanced back at her. “I was a little worried, honestly.”

“Interns make sure everything doesn’t go to shit.” Cordelia nodded solemnly. “Plus someone needs to paint up everyone.”

“Someone who won’t make it awkward.” Sammy clarified. 

“Well, I imagine it would be a _ little  _ awkward.” Allison said, giggling nervously. “You’re shirtless in your costume.”

“It’s less awkward since I had to paint Roy in pancake makeup for years.” Cordelia shrugged a little. 

“He didn’t bring you to work with him when you were little, did he?” Susie asked. “Because I’m not sure if that’s legal.” 

Cordelia avoided looking at her. “No?” 

“Nice.” Sammy snorted. The rest of the trip over was filled mostly with Susie complaining about how she was going to have to be a villain. Sammy assured her that she was playing a morally complex character driven to madness by Joey’s experiments. 

“So not that different from normal.” He finished as they pulled up. There was already a small group of employees gathered out front, being welcomed by someone from the studio. 

“Ah! There’s the last of our group now!” Joey waved to them. “Sammy, Susie, Allison, Cordelia! Come here!” The four of them poured of the car, joining their fellow employees. 

“Everyone, this is Miss Ishani Sharma.” Joey gestured to the smartly dressed woman. “Miss Sharma is an executive with the studio. She’s here welcome us and tell us what we’re supposed to do.” Ishani nodded, looking over her clipboard. 

“Come along. We have a lot of work to do.” She said. 

 

What happened afterward felt like a whirlwind. They were whisked off to the movie set, where the interns were taken in by the makeup artists and movie interns, while the main cast was introduced to the director, producers, and extras. Henry was given the most attention, given that he was actually the main character, but Susie, Norman, and Sammy all had their ears talked off as well. They left the studio both drained and hyped up. The next day, they got the script and began reading and rehearsing. Sammy already had his lines memorized, so he mostly helped the others memorize theirs. Norman got off lucky, not having a single line for his character. 

“My throat’s gonna be sore as Hell by the end of this.” He said as they lounged in Sammy’s office. “What with the screaming and all.”

“I’m sure they can add the sound in or something.” Johnny said. He was currently in the middle rehearsing his own part. He’d been chosen to be a searcher, along with half of the other interns, Cordelia not included. 

“I don’t even get to be in the movie!” Wally whined. “You should feel lucky!”

“You don’t even have to  _ do  _ anything, why are you complaining?” Sammy asked. “I thought you hated hard work.”

“You are rather lazy.” Susie agreed without taking her eyes off her script. 

“You guys are killing me.” Wally groaned. 

“Hey!” Cordelia slammed the door open, Allison behind her. “Susie! Look at what the special effects artists did!” Allison, being Susie’s understudy, had already been made up for the frazzled intern. She looked completely unrecognizable, half her face skeletal and monstrous. 

“Oh wow.” Susie looked up, eyes widening as she took in Allison. “They are good.”

“You’re too kind.” Eliza Mendes, head special effects artist for the studio, stepped into the office. “Mind if I try it out on you, Miss Campbell?”

“Uh, sure.” Susie got up from her seat, following Eliza out of the room. Allison settled in Susie’s seat, with Cordelia next to her. 

“How much coffee has she had?” Wally whispered to Allison. 

“Way too much.” Allison whispered back. “Anyway, um, how are rehearsals going?”

“Wally won’t stop bitching that he’s not in the movie.” Sammy said. “None of us can concentrate with him talking all the time.”

“Cheer up, Wally!” Allison said brightly. “I’m not in the movie either!”

“Yeah, but you’re an understudy for Susie.” Wally folded his arms and sulked. 

“Aren’t you the understudy for Bendy?” Cordelia asked. 

“Well, yeah, but-”

“But nothing.” Norman cut him off. “You’re gonna be in the movie anyway. So quit your bellyaching.” Wally grumbled and slumped in his chair. 

Now, some of the characters Joey had planned for the movie were other characters in the Bendy universe. The Butcher Gang. And he, of course, had summoned up these characters in order to put them into the movie. He’d gotten yelled at for breaking the summoning ban, but Bendy had been delighted to have the Butcher Gang around. For everyone else, though, it was a nightmare. The Butcher Gang were notorious troublemakers, on par with Bendy in their devious nature. This was especially true for Edgar, known affectionately as Striker by those who didn’t know the characters too well. He was the youngest of the Butcher Gang, and the most mischievous. For the weeks leading up to the shoot, the demon and the spider ran all over the studio, pranking and playing tricks on everyone they could. Sammy, in a predictable fashion, chased through through the halls more than once. 

Eventually, after weeks of practicing, they got to filming. In order to allow the viewer to put themselves in Henry’s shoes, they decided Henry wouldn’t actually appear in the movie at all, just his voice. So he sat in a little chair, beside Joey of course, and read his lines at the appropriate times. Sammy hammed it up as much as he possibly could, which was both funny and terrifying at the same time. He made Bendy shiver, which made Alice start laughing uncontrollably. 

“Alice!” Allison tried to scold the angel but failed due to how soft-spoken she was. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Alice said in between giggles. “I just never see  _ him  _ get scared! It’s just such a wonderful opportunity! Someone get a picture!”

“I’m on it!” Wally popped out with a camera. Boris himself was trying desperately not to laugh. He did feel bad his best friend was scared, but it was pretty funny. 

“You’re all the worst!” Bendy snapped, slumping down in his chair. Susie proved to be just as terrifying as everyone knew she could be in her role, actually giving everyone the creeps when she did her scenes. Boris’ fear wasn’t faked, and they actually had to stop a few times to calm him down. 

“Everything okay, Boris.” Bendy assured him, patting the wolf’s back. “Susie’s not actually gonna kill any of us, and Alice is right over there.” Alice waved from her seat. Boris nodded slowly, whimpering a little. 

“Let’s take a break.” The director said, gesturing to the others. 

“I look ridiculous.” Charlie grumbled as he limped off the set. 

“My head is on a fishing line.” Barley shot back. “You still have your head.” 

“I have a plunger for a leg!”

“Do I need to repeat that my head is on a fishing line?!”

While two of them squabbled, Edgar sat with Bendy, playing with a paddleball. He was perfectly happy with how everything was going, eager to scare everyone he could with his role. 

When the movie came out, not everyone loved it, but many did. Interest in Joey Drew Studios and their cartoons was renewed. They began including some more horror cartoons along with their regular comedy fair, which their fans responded well to. The fans wanted more of the tragic story of Joey Drew Studios. Although, some people began to confuse the characters the employees played with who they really were. This was slightly irritating, but for the most part they could handle it. Sammy certainly wasn’t going to yell at any well-meaning, but confused, children. That would just be cruel. One would think Joey would be satisfied with this, but Joey was never satisfied. Now, it was on to the next thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second part of the Halloween story! I own nothing but Cordelia, and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
